Burning Hearts
by Rhin Keeper of the Raven
Summary: The Marauders are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. James is in love with Lily, Sirius is jealous, Lupin is almost forgotten, and Peter drifts away from the group. Find out what happens in this GeneralDramaRomance fan fic!
1. Chapter 1: Restless

> > > Chapter 1: Restless****
>>> 
>>> AN: Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming to check out my story, it's my second fan fic, but I removed my first one, because I messed it up immensely! Ok, this one will be better, I promise!!!! Please R & R!
>>> 
>>> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT take any credit for the characters in this story, they all belong to the bright, clever, and intelligent J.K. Rowling! I, however, DO own the plot!
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Inside the old, dusty house, otherwise known as Grimmauld Place, a young boy stirred restlessly in his bed. Finally, convinced that he wasn't going to get any more sleep until the next night, he dragged himself out of bed and quietly walked down the stairs, trying to remember which ones creaked. s_queeeeeaaaak……. _'Oh no!' he thought, 'Great, now I've done it! I'll bet mum heard that…' Listening intently, he couldn't hear any disturbances from the room above him, so he kept going to the foot of the stairs.
>>> 
>>> "Whew, that was close." He quietly muttered to himself. Sirius turned on the light and stood in the doorway thinking of what he was doing in the kitchen. He glanced in the mirror hanging above the dining table. What he saw looking back at him was a handsome young man with thick, messy black hair and a perfect complexion with empty dark blue eyes and no expression but apathy….if you call that an expression.
>>> 
>>> Sirius let out a sigh. He missed James, Lupin, and even Peter…a little. 'I wonder when my letter will come in, it must be getting close to time…' he thought to himself. Then, an idea struck him. He dashed to the next room, where he pulled a key out of a hidden compartment on the side of the windowsill. Then, he walked to the fireplace and kneeled down. He stuck his head inside and looked up. Gently, quietly, he placed the key inside a small hole that matched it perfectly and turned it to the left. A large pack of scrolls became visible at once. Sirius took a few pieces of parchment and went back to the kitchen table, whistling very quietly.
>>> 
>>> He wrote a note to one of his best friends as follows:
>>> 
>>> Hello, Prongs! It's Padfoot! Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet? I haven't. I suppose it will come soon. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to use our "diary" to talk again. Just get it out and start writing! I KNOW you're awake, daydreaming about your precious Lily! Ha ha ha! C'mone man, I've heard you mumbling in your sleep before, you can't hide it anymore! If you like her so much ask her out! Anyway, just start writing, I'll be waiting.
>>> 
>>> "There, that should do it." He mumbled. He sealed it magically and turned out the kitchen light. He returned to the room next door and took out a diary from the hiding place, sealed it back up, and returned the key to it's nook. Clutching the diary and the note in his hand, he creeped back upstairs, so as to not wake up the whole house.
>>> 
>>> When he reached the third floor landing, he went through a small door to his left. This led to a miniature owlery. He picked his own owl, Devlin, a jet black one with flecks of orange and white, with eyes like crystal. He tied the note carefully to Devlin's leg, ensuring that it wouldn't fall off.
>>> 
>>> After seeing Devlin off with the note, and still feeling restless, he went back downstairs one flight to his room and sat on the bed, still gripping the diary in his hand. This diary is a four way communicator between Peter, James, Lupin, and himself, Sirius. He knew Lupin and Peter wouldn't be up at this hour, but James would be.
>>> 
>>> Sirius didn't have to wait long before Green writing appeared on a page of the diary he was watching.
>>> 
>>> Hey Padfoot, what exactly didja want? And, yes, I admit it, I like/love Lily Evans, but don't rub it in, okay mate? So, wassup?
>>> 
>>> Sirus wrote furiously, thoroughly enjoying being able to talk to his best friend. They wrote back and forth for hours. The next time Sirius looked at the clock, it was 3:47 a.m. At this, he bade James farewell, and tucked the diary safely underneath his pillow. Reaching over to turn out his bedside lamp, he rolled over and fell asleep almost right after the light went out, no longer restless, but content and happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreaming at Night

> Chapter 2: Daydreaming at Night
> 
> AN: Hiya! I have good news and bad news! Good news: this is the second chapter, and in it is James' POV. ((the last one was Siri's POV)). Bad news: I'm going to Gatlinburg with my dad tomorrow, so I'll be gone until Friday. ((That's when I'll be back home, Fri.)) So, don't get mad for a lack of updates for two or three days! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers so far! (( **i luv u guys**!!! ))
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT take any credit for the characters in this story, they all belong to the bright, clever, and intelligent J.K. Rowling! I, however, DO own the plot!
> 
> * * *
> 
> James could hear his mum and dad snoring two rooms away. He lay wide awake, daydreaming of his crush, Lily Evans. He had loved her since he first saw her, brushing her brilliant red hair out of her face nervously, attempting to get in a rocking rowboat that would carry her ashore to Hogwarts Castle in their first year.
> 
> He sighed heavily. "Why won't she go out with me? I've asked and asked, but she says, 'No, no, no, and let me think about it….NO!' It must be because I've been so…..so…..me." He sighed again, and rolled over to turn on his bedside table lamp. Light washed over his bed and he blinked in it's brighness, allowing his eyes to adjust to the change. '_This year, I'll do it! I'll be more 'mature' and see if she likes me then. I won't ask her to be friends, at least not yet. I want her to first notice my change, then talk to me about it. Yeah, that's what I'll do! She'll have to fall for me then! And after I have her, I can finally smell her beautiful, shiny, red hair. I can gaze into her deep green eyes, and do all this without her yelling at me once.' _
> 
> Thinking of Lily made him want to go back to school. Wanting to go back to school made him want to see his friends. Wanting to see his friends made him want to be mischievous. Wanting to be mischievous, made him miss Lily more, because he knows she notices him then, even if she is yelling at him.
> 
> "I wonder when our Hogwarts letters are coming? Hmm…maybe I can meet up with Sirius and we can go to Diagon Alley together." Just then, a large black, orange, and white owl pecked at his window. Opening the window for it, he realized it was Sirius' owl. He untied the letter, gave Devlin an owl treat and let him eat it while he read the letter.
> 
> **Hello, Prongs! It's Padfoot! Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet? I haven't. I suppose it will come soon. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to use our "diary" to talk again. Just get it out and start writing! I KNOW you're awake, daydreaming about your precious Lily! Ha ha ha! C'mone man, I've heard you mumbling in your sleep before, you can't hide it anymore! If you like her so much ask her out! Anyway, just start writing, I'll be waiting.**
> 
> So, James did just that. He went to get their 4-way 'diary' and filled his favorite quill with green ink and began writing.
> 
> **Hey Padfoot, what exactly didja want? And, yes, I admit it, I like/love Lily Evans, but don't rub it in, okay mate? So, wassup?**
> 
> Awaiting Siri's reply, James sucked on his quill. ((It was a sugar quill, which is why it was his favorite.))
> 
> After Padfoot said he needed to go, because it was getting close to morning, James asked him if he'd join him in Diagon Alley to do school shopping when they get their letters. He replied immediately, "**YES!!!**"
> 
> James tucked the diary safely under his pillow, and turned out his light. It took a while for sleep to come to him, for he was still daydreaming of Lily Evans, James Potter's future girlfriend.


End file.
